djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexis Deltern
During the Clone Wars, Alexis was one of the Republic's volunteer soldiers serving in the 111th Heavy Brigade. Throughout the year she served the 111th, she was one of the most active members due to the fact that she drank so much coffee so often that sleep became irrelevant to her. Due to the fact that she was stationed on Coruscant, she didn't see as much action as other members of the 111th, especially as she wasn't at the First Battle for Geonosis. While stationed on Coruscant, she was known to randomly hit people with chairs, such as a member of the 12th Frost Legion known as "Nightfall". A few months into her career, Alexis began investigating the Senate building after a Republic Venator crashed into the neighboring base, but the Senate was completely intact. Though she was recalled for other duties before she found out why she later managed to learn that one of a new type of elite droid was responsible for the destruction. Over the next few months, Alexis was often the first and last line of defense against the elite droid threat, for a threat it was. These elite droids were immune to blasters and lightsabers, and had no problems with strolling through the marketplace and cutting down civilians. During this shadow war, for few knew about it and fewer were willing to openly fight it, Alexis and a crack squad referred to as the "Squad on Crack" consistently pit themselves against the droids, losing multiple people, including some of Alexis' close friends. After the shadow war, Alexis served for the remainder of a year before finally retiring from the Republic's armed forces, however, her service didn't end there. After her retirement, she joined the Senate in order to continue to support the armed forces she had once served in through credits to fund the various operations throughout the galaxy. After the dissolution of the Senate, Alexis disappeared off the grid and wasn't seen for years. During the time of the Rebel Alliance, she came back as someone that helped supply Rebel forces with credits, tools, and other important supplies for their operations against the empire. At one point during the civil war, the Empire mobilized an entire sector army with the sole purpose of the destruction of the village Alexis had been living in due to the fact that there were known Rebel collaborators hiding there. During the ensuing battle, Alexis was killed, though the circumstances around her death remain unknown. Her death was confirmed by her daughter Phoebe, a lieutenant serving in the Galactic Empire Stormtrooper Corp. Rumors The most well-known rumor regarding Alexis is that she didn't die during the battle, with this to support it: : There were multiple supposed sightings of her on Jedha after her death : A First Order Stormtrooper bearing the same markings as her has been seen at the sight of multiple Resistance attacks. : On Coruscant, an apartment complex was locked down after a beeping sound. Inside the room were two dead First Order stormtroopers, her old clone helmet on a shelf directly behind the door, a smirk drawn on it. Category:Character Category:Volunteer Category:Major Category:Volunteer Major Category:Clone Wars Category:Galactic Empire Category:First Order Category:111th Heavy Brigade Category:Crack Squad Category:Alliance to Restore the Republic Category:VT-7561 "Angel" Category:Imperial Raid on Cape Vail